1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of power mixing devices and more particularly to a novel elongated mixing rod having a chuck attachment means at one end for detachably coupling with the chuck of a power drill or the like and having a pair of outwardly projecting lobes at its other end, terminating in rounded corners wherein the rod is integrally formed into a unitary construction providing an elongated shaft with the outwardly projecting lobes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to mix such items as paint, aggregate slurry, petroleum products or the like by inserting a paddle or fluted blade into the mixture and rotating the blade by either manual or powered means. The paddle or blade can be raised or lowered into the mixture at the choice of the operator and the paddle or blade may be power rotated or manual.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered when employing such apparatus which stem largely from the fact that the paddle or blades have sharp edges which cut or engage with the internal wall of the container which causes damage to the paddle or blade and which may cause chips or foreign matter to be mixed with the product being stirred. Also, conventional paddles or blades are usually located at a particular level within the container so that mixing relies on fluid flow throughout the interior of the container. However, inadequate mixing often occurs since the blades or paddles are located immediately adjacent the bottom of the container and proper flow for mixing purposes is not achieved. Also, the blade or paddle may readily engage the bottom of the container and the sharp edges will embed or bury therein, causing breakage of the mixing unit itself.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel mixing means which will induce proper fluid flow within the interior of the container so as to insure proper and efficient mixing of the product. The device must be devoid of sharp edges and points which might otherwise engage with the wall of the container causing damage and improper fluid flow.